Zamoraks Mercenaries
by AvidWarShadow
Summary: Three Zamorakians who belong to a mercenary group thought that they were on a simple stream of missions. When they are betrayed by their client, they hunt him down to end his life of killing all those who worship Zamorak


**Well, after debate from 3 of my friends, ive decided to release the prologue. **

**NOTE: Some of the things in this story you cant do in Runescape so dont complain about it.**

**R&R please.**

**Prologue**

Those who dare to defy the gods, those who dare to defy fate, those who dare to defy Zamorak, those are the souls who are the victims, those are the first to have chosen death over Zamorak. This is the philosophy of The Legionnaires, the ones who have been referred to as Zamoraks Mercenaries, the ones who have decided that the life of Saradomin meant nothing, and that if balance were to remain, then Zamorak must not be forgotten. If anything was to be done against Zamorak that the Mercenaries were hired for, then they would do nothing but kill their client right there, right then. They are hunted by the White Knights, Void Knights, Knights of the Round Table, Guards of Ardounge, everywhere they are hunted for being the most ruthless people ever seen. They have an amazing 700,000 coin reward for just one member brought in dead, almost 1,000,000 coins if brought alive. But even try to capture, or kill one, they will fight back, as they have been trained in either Melee, magic, or archery, but no one has been trained in more than one. They are trained in escaping from anything, and utilizing any materials around them to their advantage, and travel in groups of three, one Mage, one Archer, and one Knight.

This is the story of Dmitri Hierlak, Eregon Lone, and Ivan Ukiah, the ones most feared throughout the world of Gielinor, and highly respected in the clan. Dmitri was a highly skilled archer, and could find many ways of luring a target out of a hiding spot to snipe him with one of the many weapons in his arsenal, one of which is the crossbow that Karil the tainted brought into battle. He was also very agile, and could scale walls as high as a five story house with the right circumstances. He also carried a dragon dagger at all times if he were to be discovered at close proximity, where his crossbows would be useless.

Eregon was highly skilled in melee, and his trainer had told him that he was the top of his class. He was once a white knight at 22 years of age, but at age 25, he saw the way of Guthix, Balance. Not many souls in Gielinor would worship Zamorak, so he saw that balance must remain, and mysteriously disappeared from the white knight castle, and 8 months later, when he was thought to be dead, he was there in Falador, assisting with the assassination of a white knight Commander. His arsenal consists of 2 Dragon long swords, mainly used when he is surrounded by dual wielding them. When not using them, he can be seen with a shield made out of pure obsidian, and an Abyssal whip, a weapon that will drain your energy and will to fight with a single blow.

Finally, there's Ivan. Not much is known about him, except that he his one of the greatest mages in all of Glenlenor, with the ability to freeze anybody around him with a special spell. He almost always has his staff no more than 5 feet away from him at all times, whether on his back, leaning against a wall, or held in his hand. Little can be described about their appearances. Dmitri wears the same armor as Karil, but the spikes have long since been destroyed from past battles, and he wears a black mages robe under it to provide camouflage in darkness. The helmet was unrecoverable, as he now wears a black hood, similar to Ahrim's hood, but not made out of the same material, along with a black cape made out of obsidian, heavy, but protective. Eregon uses a plate body made from some of the rarest materials, put together from the greatest dwarves metal workers, turned into a dragon plate body. He also wears the rare dragon plate legs, and a full helmet that would make anyone fear him after looking into a blood red helmet that completely hid the wearers face and had feathers from a dragon wing on the back. Ivan can only be seen in his dark mystic robes, no one has ever seen him without these robes on, not even Dmitri or Eregon.

Their largest adventure ever began during a series of missions involving a client who wanted 3 different void knights killed for whatever reason. "We can accept this contract no problem, but the void knights are for balance, just what we try to achieve by giving the Zamorakians a place in the world, so I demand a reason why you want these three knights dead." Dmitri said as he was crafting a bolt for his crossbow. "I saw these knights trying to sabotage a few landers so that all those who climb aboard will drown in the middle of the ocean when it deploys." Replied the client, Orion Lancer. "Fine, what's the pay?" Lancer smiled. "750,000 gold if done fast, and if you do it without trouble, I'll make sure the void knights ignore you for at least 3 months." He replied. "Fair money, excellent deal." Dmitri knew that the void knights were the ones who hunted them most, even though the Legionnaires aim for a similar goal.

He walked into the games room inside Dmitri's house where Eregon and Ivan were playing a game of chess. "Finish the game when we get back guys, Eregon get your armor on, Ivan get your staff ready, we are heading for the port." He said to his friends as they finished and headed for the armory. Dmitri knew this will be a tough mission, so he prepared his deadliest weapon, the crossbow of Karil. He opened a cabinet filled with different bolts, rune, adamant, opal tipped, onyx tipped, enchanted, all kinds. He took barbed bolts with poisoned tips, and loaded them into his crossbow's bolt racks. Eregon took his two long swords and crossed them on their holders on his back,, and rolled up his whip and put it on a hook attached to his plate legs. Ivan was casting spells on a dummy into the room to warm up his magic. "Ready guys?" Asked Dmitri. "Good to go"

"Lets get this over with." Said Ivan

They left Dmitri's house and headed for Port Sarim. Once there, they saw that the ship leading to the location had left, and the last one was controlled by void knights, not an option. "Ivan, can you teleport us to the void knight island? You were learning that ritual that can teleport you anywhere you please." Asked Eregon. "Yes, but I've been having some trouble with it, but ill try." He replied. He then drew a circle in the dirt around the three, and started to recite ancient words in a language only he was familiar with. He placed the tip of his staff in the center of the circle and the three were covered into a circle of red magic, and then when it fell, they were under the docks of the void knights outpost. "Good work Ivan, looks like studying that spell was worth it." Said the Archer. "Yeah, but that spell drained quite a bit of my power, I don't think ill be able to teleport us back." "That's ok, I can take care of transportation, Dmitri, get on top of that guard tower and watch for your target, I'll hide out in an alleyway, Ivan, stay under the docks and watch for your target, he's one of the sailors that ferry people here. We got 1 hour till the sun rises, lets do this quick." Eregon briefed.

Dmitri got to the tower, but before he could climb, he saw Ivan signaling him that there was a guard in the tower, he gave him a thumbs up saying that's ok, and he continued to climb up the tower. Within about ten minutes, he was at the rim of the top, and looked down at Ivan, who signaled him that the guard was looking at the water. Dmitri maneuvered over to where the guard was and took out his dagger. He jumped up and used both of his hands to stab and drag the guard off the tower and into the water, and climbed into it. He readied his crossbow and waited.

Meanwhile, Eregon was sneaking through alleyway after alleyway, avoiding night guards. He reached the alley where his target would be at dawn and saw a night guard. He couldn't avoid him, and pulled out his dragon dagger he keeps just incase. He snuck up and stabbed the guard in the back of the neck, and then the guard fell silently into the grass. Eregon hid the body in a pile of hay, and waited.

Two hours later, Dmitri saw his target walking through the courtyard, and took aim with his crossbow. He pulled the string bar back, took final aim, and fired. The bolt hit his target in the upper back, and his target fell unto the ground. If the bolt hadn't killed him, the poison will in at least fifteen minutes. He put the crossbow on his back and attached a rope to the tower and repelled down to the ground. Next Ivan was waiting under the dock, and he heard his target walking above him. His plan was to use a fire spell on the dock to set fire to it and set fire to the boat, then run to the rendezvous point where the three would meet. He threw a fireball right under the target and everything was ablaze in a matter of seconds. He was then running towards the landers. Eregon's target saw the 2 assassinations, and drew his sword and was looking everywhere. As he was sprinting towards him, the knight saw him and blocked his dual long swords. They battled a little, but in the end, Eregon's white knight training and strength catches up, and after 3 slashes, the knight falls. He ran to the landers where the rest of his team was waiting. "Eregon, get in there and raise the sails! We got to get out of here!" shouted Dmitri.

After 2 minutes of defending a lander, they climb aboard and sail away. "Whew, that was close…" said Ivan "Yeah, at least we got it done. Lets get back to my house." Three hours later, they arrive at the portal in Rimmington that leads to his house, or more accurately described as, mansion. The first floor included a combat ring, games room, 2 bedrooms, a chapel, fully equipped kitchen and dining room with opulent tables and gold trimmed seats. It really was a mercenaries dream home. The upstairs included a master bedroom that belonged to Dmitri, and a personal observatory, and a portal chamber. They all relax for a couple of days, until Lancer comes back with another mission.

* * *

**So whatchya think? Just a glimmer of light on this story. Just wait till the next part is done.**

**R&R Please**

* * *

Zamoraks Mercenaries


End file.
